


Burn Up From The Inside

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Brat Dean, Bruises, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean's being a Brat, but Roman knows how to handle him.





	Burn Up From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> because i've never written just ambriegns before so why not filthy porn?

Dean whines as Roman holds him still on his lap. He shifts his hips impatiently, feeling Roman’s cock throb inside of him. He gasps as Roman’s fingers brush teasingly over the head of his cock and he arches into the touch as best he can with Roman holding his arms behind his back with his free arm. 

“Yeah, you like that, huh, Baby Boy? You like feeling every inch of Daddy’s cock inside of you?” Roman growls, voice rough with arousal. 

“Please, please! Fuck me!” Dean begs, writhing on Roman’s cock, rolling his hips and clenching around the thick length inside of him. 

Roman growls again and lets go of Dean’s arms, gripping his hips instead, helping Dean fuck himself on his cock. “Come on, Baby Boy. Ride Daddy. Make Daddy feel good.” 

Dean cries out, rising and falling on Roman’s cock, shifting his hips so it hits his sweet spot on every thrust. His own cock strains against the cock ring he’s got on, flushed a delicious shade of pink, precome beading at the tip. 

Roman drives his cock up into Dean every time Dean slides back down on his length, one hand reaching around Dean to stroke his cock, making him moan louder. Dean digs his nails into Roman’s thighs as he leans back into him, using his hold on Roman for leverage to move his hips on him. 

“You like that, huh? You like riding Daddy’s cock? Tell me you love it.” Roman demands, twisting his wrist just right on the upstroke on Dean’s cock. 

“Oh fuck! I love it! I love it! Feels so fucking good!” Dean drops his head back on Roman’s shoulder, trembling. 

Roman turns his head and bites at Dean’s neck, leaving bruises on the pale skin. Makeup will have a fit about them later, but he doesn’t care right now. That’s what they’re there for anyway. 

Dean cries out, hips faltering as he moves faster, getting more and more desperate. He feels like he’s burning alive, the fire searing over his nerves, consuming him, but giving him no relief. There’s just an endless burning as his cock pulses and throbs in the confines of the ring around its base.

Roman keeps stroking him, keeps torturing him. He cries out, begging, unsure of what he’s even saying at this point. Frustrated sobs escape him as he moves with Roman, needy and aching.

Suddenly Roman pushes him to his feet and off of his cock, bending him over the small table in the corner of their hotel room, gripping Dean behind the knee and lifting it onto the table, pushing his cock back inside of him.   
Dean claws at the smooth surface of the table, gasping and whining. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take. Roman’s hips snap against his ass, really fucking into him with brute strength. Dean screams as Roman nails his sweet spot with every motion of his hips, the fire inside of him getting even more intense. He’s sure he’s going to come anyway despite the cock ring. Either that or pass out from the sheer intensity of it.

Roman’s pressing against his back, stilling again inside of him, letting him have a moment to catch his breath. “You can stop this at any time, Baby Boy. Just say your safe word. Say it and I’ll let you come.”

Dean shivers helplessly, but he’s determined to take whatever Roman thinks he can dish out to him. He shakes his head against the table and pushes his hips back onto Roman, deliberately clenching his muscles around his length. 

Roman chuckles, low and raspy, into Dean’s ear. “Oh, so you wanna be a Brat, huh? That’s okay. Daddy knows how to handle Bratty Baby Boys.” 

Dean isn’t quite prepared for the smack on his ass from Roman’s hand when Roman straightens up again. He probably should have been, but he isn’t, and it makes him jump and cry out. The shock of stinging pain twists deliciously along his nerve endings, fighting for dominance with the pleasure flooding his system. He jolts with every smack against his ass cheeks that Roman lands until he’s sobbing softly, cock twitching against his lower belly. 

Roman runs his hands over the abused and reddened flesh of Dean’s ass, hips rocking slowly into Dean. His cock is still inside of him and it pulses insistently, wanting attention. Dean moans as Roman pushes his cock against his sweet spot again and again, the pace slow but firm and deep. He can't help the soft, stuttering moans that spill out of his parted lips as he grinds his hips back onto Roman, practically riding his cock as best he can in this position. Roman grips Dean's hips and stills him, pulling his cock out of him and turning him around. He kisses Dean roughly, one hand dropping down to wrap around his cock and stroke him lightly. He lets the kiss linger for a long moment, sucking on Dean’s tongue as Dean pushes it past his lips. 

He gives one of Dean’s nipples a sharp pinch as he breaks the kiss just for the noise he knows Dean will make. Dean doesn’t let him down, a high pitched whine stuttering out of him. He leans his head down, nipping sharply here and there at Dean’s neck, lowering himself to his knees, kissing his way down Dean’s torso. He licks a stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock, moaning softly at his taste. Dean curls his fingers in his hair and whimpers as his cock twitches hard against Roman’s tongue. 

Roman smirks up at him and takes the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. He swirls his tongue around the tip, teasing the slit with the point of his tongue, bobbing his head shallowly on his cock. He goes down a little further with every downward motion of his head, swallowing around Dean’s cock again and again. Dean tugs lightly at Roman’s hair, knowing he doesn’t like it being pulled too hard. His hips are working in and out of Roman’s mouth, the fire burning him again. His cock strains against the ring and he feels like he’s going to explode if Roman doesn’t let him come soon. Roman takes Dean’s cock all the way down, as far as he can, until his lips touch the ring. He holds Dean down his throat, squeezing his muscles tighter around him, feeling Dean’s desperation and need. He slowly pulls off of Dean’s cock, letting it slip out of his mouth with a wet, popping sound, and stands back up, pulling Dean into another kiss. 

Dean moans into the kiss and clutches at Roman's biceps tightly, hips jerking up into his hand. Roman reaches down and grips the backs of Dean's thighs, hoisting him up onto the table. He grabs the lube from the bed and pours some in the cleft between Dean's cheeks, slicking him up more. He steps back up to Dean and spreads his legs wide, one hand guiding his cock back into Dean. He pushes back inside of him with a moan of pleasure, looking down to watch his cock disappear into Dean again. He keeps one hand on Dean’s thigh, leaving more bruises, and pulls back, thrusting into him hard and quick. 

Roman really picks up the pace now, fucking into Dean harder and faster than before. Dean undulates under him, the ecstasy painted across his face, the pain of being denied another orgasm making him jolt against Roman. 

“Come on, Baby Boy. Say it. Say the magic word to let me let you come. Say it for Daddy. You know you want to.” Roman leans down and purrs into Dean’s ear, nipping lightly at the shell of it.

Dean bites his lip hard enough to split it, tasting blood, as he tries to hold out longer than Roman in this battle of wills, but as his body shakes through another denied orgasm as Roman keeps fucking him, he knows he can’t take much more of this delicious torture. He holds out a few moments longer, thighs quivering on either side of Roman before he gives in, a choked cry of “Mercy!” escaping him. 

Roman smirks, triumphant. “That’s a Good Boy.” 

He slows down and takes the cock ring off of Dean, dropping it beside them, and Dean sobs in relief as Roman’s fingers curl back around his cock again and stroke him. He barely gets in one full stroke and thrust into Dean before Dean is arching his back up from the table and he’s coming harder than he’s ever come before, screaming Roman’s name. His come slicks their skin, landing on their torsos, as he trembles and comes apart for Roman. 

Roman groans as Dean comes for him, watching the beautiful pleasure consume Dean as he gets caught up in the extreme pleasure. The clenching of the tight heat around his cock sends him over the edge too and he comes hard inside of Dean, burying himself deep inside of him. 

Dean pants, eyes closed, sagging heavily down into the table as the aftershocks fade into the afterglow after ruining him a little bit more. Roman holds himself over Dean, trying to catch his breath too. Another moment passes before he can push himself up, easing out of Dean, picking up the cock ring to clean it off. Dean makes a soft noise as Roman heads for the bathroom, cleaning himself up at the sink. He brings back a warm, wet cloth for Dean and two water bottles for them. He gently cleans Dean up after dropping the ring into his open bag.

“You okay, Baby Boy? Give me a color.” He asks softly. 

Dean twitches as Roman cleans him up, opening his eyes a little bit to look at him, completely blissed out still. “Green.”

Roman smiles at him. “You were so good for Daddy, Baby Boy. So perfect. You made Daddy feel so amazing.” 

Dean feels his cheeks heat up from a blush and he gives Roman a small smile, pushing himself up, wincing at the ache of his spanked ass, knowing there will be bruises there too. He heads for the bed on noodle legs and climbs in with Roman getting in on the other side. “That was really good.”

Roman wraps his arms around Dean. “It was perfect. You were perfect.” He kisses Dean softly. 

Dean blushes again and closes his eyes, curling up with Roman. 

“I love you, Baby Boy.” Roman whispers in the dark. 

Dean mumbles, mostly asleep already. “Love ya…”

Roman smiles and lets himself drift off, listening to Dean’s snoring.


End file.
